


Alive

by Fiolikescookies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Années 40.<br/>Malgré la folie dans laquelle sombrent les nations, peut-être reste-il encore un instant de réconfort à la lueur d'une chandelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, c'est juste un petit truc qui m'est passé par la tête. J'avais écris ça un soir, sans réel but. Dooonc voilà.

La nuit les avait accueillis avec douceur.  
Les événements s’étaient enchaînés avec une précision délicate qui les avait inexorablement menés à cette fin. Peut-être était-ce le vin, la vodka, la tequila. Ou peut-être était-ce la tension qui avait grandi en eux, chaque jour, chaque minute, alors qu’ils cherchaient à refouler cette attirance irrésistible contre laquelle, ils le savaient, ils ne pourraient lutter à terme.

Dans l’atmosphère lourde de la chambre seule une petite lueur dorée scintillait sur la table de chevet ; une bougie rose, à moitié fondue déjà, unique témoin de leur éphémère passion partagée, interdite.

Romano Vargas souffla entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. _Madre di Dio_ , pensa-t-il. Ses forces l’avaient abandonné depuis longtemps déjà – quand bien même il en eût- lui le frêle, lui le couard, lui le lâche. Dieu lui pardonne son hérésie, c’était beau, c’était bon, et tant pis s’il brûlerait en enfer. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de la chaleur de l’Espagnol. Elle le rassurait. Et Romano voulait être rassuré.

L’Italien quémanda à nouveau les lèvres de son amant, et celui-ci, bien qu’étonné, fût heureux de lui retourner le baiser. Romano ne s’était jamais senti si vivant. La guerre l’avait anéanti. Quelque chose s’était brisé en lui le jour où Feliciano avait décidé de lui tourner le dos, de se vouer corps et âme à Ludwig, aveuglé. _Il est fou_ , avait songé Romano. Il était si jeune, si élégant, et pourtant il en devenait si effrayant. Il n’était plus le gamin jovial qu’il avait connu.  
Il était fou.

Antonio non plus n’avait plus pu résister plus longtemps. Son amour pour le plus jeune n’avait cessé de croître depuis que ce dernier eût atteint ses 16 ans, mais il s’en voulait. Son amour était faux, son amour était interdit. Un péché. Romano était son péché. Délicieux, prohibé. Fatal.

La chemise de l’Italien avait finalement rejoint le sol. Antonio l’avait déshabillé lentement, sensuellement, alors même que son impatience était marquée dans les tremblements de ses doigts. Et puis il avait fondu sur sa gorge. Sa nature dominante, son passé de conquistador avait repris le dessus et Romano s’était abandonné une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux avait roulé. Un souffle fin, léger s’était échappé de sa bouche.  
Ils avaient alors continué leur danse dans le seul réconfort de l’obscurité, obscurité qui s’était montrée maîtresse de l’Italien comme de l’Espagnol à des temps différents. Des larmes avait roulé le long des joues de Romano – _Porca Miseria_ – ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’enrouler ses jambes autour de son amant. La douleur était éphémère après tout. Comme toute chose.

Très peu de mots furent échangés. Les regards parlaient pour le reste, et Antonio pouvait lire en son Italien comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses prunelles reflétaient l’attirance, le désir, l’amour. _Si seulement le temps pouvait s’arrêter maintenant. Juste maintenant. Lui. Moi. Nous, comme cela, pour l’éternité._

L’éternité, ils l’avaient, pourtant. Mais les guerres. Les guerres aussi, à vie, contre des amis, contre des anciens amants, et mon dieu que ferait-il si le futur l’amenait à lever une armée contre son amour ?

Il embrassa Romano juste avant de s’allonger à ses côtés, et entre ses lèvres s’échappèrent deux paroles qui vinrent finalement s’échouer au creux de l’oreille de l’Italien.

_Te quiero._

Peut-être il était temps d’être vivant à nouveau.


End file.
